


For you there’s nothing I wouldn’t do

by Icequeen208



Category: Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jaytemis Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequeen208/pseuds/Icequeen208
Summary: “You know you don’t need to worry about me.” She said“How can I not? You’re a part of me and I will always worry about you. You and Bizarro are my family. Not just my friends.
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	For you there’s nothing I wouldn’t do

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda a last minute fic but hope it turned out good. I couldn’t not write a fic for Jaytemis week

The outlaws had been super busy at the docks. They had taken down several thugs who were dealing drugs and trading weapons they had gotten off the dark web. Jason wasn’t surprised. Criminals are gonna be criminals. Jason finally was able to take a breath when he began walking back to where he last saw Artemis and Bizarro. He tried to contact Artemis on the coms but she wasn’t answering. He soon noticed Artemis laying on the cold ground. She wasn’t moving and as Jason got closer he realized something was seriously wrong. His heartbeat quickened as he made the realization and he started to run to her aid. 

“Artemis!” Jason called out, feeling panic set in. He feared the worst. He saw her try to move and he dropped down beside her. That’s when he noticed she had been stabbed. He didn’t know how deep the wound was but he couldn’t help the fear the bubbled up inside him. 

“Don’t move. I’ve got you.” Jason toke her into his arms and placed his hand over the bleeding wound. There seemed to be so much blood. More then there should be.

“I toke the last one out after he got the hit on me. I didn’t... th.. I thought I could.. 

“Shhh. It’s ok. You’re gonna be ok.” Jason said as he applied pressure. He was always prepared. If he followed anything Batman had taught him it was being prepared for anything but nothing could prepare him seeing the woman he loved laying on the ground bleeding out.

“Bizarro! I need you!” Jason called and in the blink of an eye, the big guy was at their sides. 

“Bizarro here now. Red her will be ok.” He said

Jason gently lifted Artemis off the ground.

“B, I need you to take her. Be very careful and follow me.” Jason instructed. Bizarro toke the Amazon into his strong arms and Jason jumped on his bike and headed to the only place he could think of. The bat cave. 

He drove like a mad man on a rampage and they arrived sooner then Jason thought they would. Upon entering the cave he saw the person he was hoping to see. Alfred was there watching out for the bats while they patrolled but Jason needed him to take his eyes off of the family for a while.

“Help. I need help now. Please.” Jason pleaded, desperately. Alfred turned to see the young man he thought of as a grandson. 

“Master Jason, I wasn’t expecting you.” Before the butler and father/grandfather figure could say anything else, he then noticed the Superman clone carrying a very injured Amazon. 

“Oh my. It appears you do need help.” Alfred said before preparing a bed in the med bay. As soon as a bed was ready and Artemis was placed on it, Alfred began performing his medical miracles. At least that’s how Jason had always thought of it. Alfred seemed to know how to fix anything. 

“You’re gonna be ok. Just hang in there, princess.” Jason said softly as he stroked her hair. She looked very pale and Jason couldn’t tell if she was breathing anymore. Alfred had never seen his grandson so stressed and the fear in Jason’s eyes told him just how much he loved the woman. Jason also started to look sick as he watched Alfred work on her. Blood had never bothered the man before but seeing someone he cared so much about fighting for their life made him feel nauseous. Or was it the thought of loosing her? He let a tear fall.

Later that night, Jason had fallen asleep at Artemis’ bedside. He had refused to leave her, even when Alfred suggested he get some rest. Bizarro had gone back home and Jason was left alone with Artemis in the cave. At least he thought he was alone. He felt a hand run through his hair and he looked up to see his dad. Bruce had gotten back from patrol and of course Alfred had filled him in on what was going on with Jason’s team. 

“You look exhausted, son. You should go get some rest. She’ll be fine. Alfred is here to keep an eye on her.” Bruce said gently 

“I’m good. I just didn’t realize I had fallen asleep.” Jason said as he rubbed his eyes 

“I’m glad you’re ok but you really need to eat something.” Bruce tried again but of course he knew Jason was just as stubborn as he was. Like father like son.

“I’m not hungry, thanks though.” Jason replied, standing up to stretch.

“I’ll have Alfred bring you some food anyways.” Bruce said before leaving the room. He paused to look back at his son and he couldn’t help but notice how worn out he looked. He knew there was something between Jason and Artemis and he wasn’t sure how to approach it. He just hoped Jason was happy. 

—

Jason woke up again early the next morning. He had no idea what time it was. He yawned and glanced at his girlfriend. She was just as still as she was last night and the only sounds in the room was the beeping of the machine. Jason still had his hand wrapped around hers. He had stayed like that during the night. He decided to check his phone with his other hand and saw it was almost seven thirty. Why did he wake up so early? He turned his attention back to the woman in bed and noticed she looked a little more alive. He had almost lost her and that terrified him. He couldn’t stand the thought of being without her. She meant too much to him. He was in too deep and there was no turning back. Jason didn’t want to think about losing anyone he loved. Not again. 

Artemis and Bizarro was his second family and they was what held him together and kept him sane. Roy had also did a lot for him and losing him had made Jason depressed. No, losing someone else was not an option. Jason was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt her fingers grip his. 

“Artemis,” Jason’s voice was almost a whisper as if he was afraid he was hallucinating. 

“Jason, you brought me to a hospital?” Artemis said as her eyes darted around the white room.

“No, actually we’re in the bat cave. I didn’t trust a hospital.” Jason replied 

“How are you feeling?” Jason asked 

“Like I got stabbed.” Artemis joked but neither one cracked a smile. 

“Were you here the whole time?” Artemis asked 

“Yeah of course I was. I couldn’t leave you alone. I wouldn’t be a good boyfriend if I did.” Jason managed a smile and Artemis laughed softly.

“You know you don’t need to worry about me.” She said

“How can I not? You’re a part of me and I will always worry about you. You and Bizarro are my family. Not just my friends. I can’t lose you, princess.” Jason said and Artemis smiled. She loved how much he loved. He loved so deep and she didn’t know what she would do without him.

“You won’t lose me, little one. I’m not going anywhere.” She replied, squeezing his fingers. 

“Oh and thanks for saving me.” She said 

“You wanna know something? You saved me by being my friend. I didn’t feel like I had much of a purpose in life but you gave me one. So thank you.” Jason knew it sounded sappy but he didn’t care. He wanted her to know what an impact she had made on his life.

“That’s one thing I love about you. You can be sappy when you want to be.” Artemis said, letting out a small laugh. The two of them felt alright in that moment. They had each other.


End file.
